Super Smash Bros Danganronpa
by Ningyo no Megami
Summary: This is gonna a crossover between 3 Games.
1. The 18-year-old boy & Monokuma

Super Smash Bros: Trigger Happy Havoc

It was dark, little gloomy. No light has been in the room at all, that was until a spotlight has hit a bear that had a white/Black side. In front of it was a boy who was 18 and blonde hair and red clothing of some sort. He was tied up and struggling, while the bear had a permanent smile on both sides on its face. In front of the bear was a red button, the bear press it.

The button had a little screen at the bottom showing a rocket with the bears face on top. The exact rocket appeared in front of the 18-year-old blonde .While the boy was screaming, the rockets doors opened and trapped the boy inside. The rocket was powering up once it was finished the black side of it had a red eye which glowed. The rocket beeped and the thrusters came out. The thrusters activated and it drilled a hole from the room the bear was in. Then it drilled multiple holes because the building they were in has multiple floors and rooms.

The rocket eventually reached to the sky and started to fully leave earth. It barely reached space then the rocket flipped upside down and came hurdling toward earth. The rocket went faster as soon as the thrusters re-activated. The rocket crashed into the same room it was in before. The bear was just staring at the rocket blankly. The rocket doors opened and there was nothing inside….except for the bones of the 18-year-old boy.


	2. Attending SSB Academy

Attending Super Smash Bros Academy

Pit's POV

I was in front of the very steps of Super Smash Bros Academy. I couldn't believe it! Me! An ordinary angel like me is attending one of the top best private academies in the game world!

Oh, Hello there! (Talking to the reader) Before I get way too ahead of myself, I should probably introduce myself! Hello! My name is Pit! As you can obviously see, I'm an Angel! I'm from Kid Icarus!

Though…..my game is not as popular as other successful series. For Example, like The Legend of Zelda Franchise, TALK ABOUT POPULAR IN MANY DIFFERENT WAYS! Even my original game is one day older than the original Legend of Zelda game, it still happens to be more popular. But the most iconic character in that series is LINK.

(Link's going to take Maizono Sayaka's place BTW)

He was similar to a certain student at another school called _'Hope's Peek Academy'_ I believe…..her name was _**'Sayaka Maizono'**_ at Hope's Peek Academy she was known as the **'Ultimate Pop Sensation'** But here in Super Smash Bros. Academy , Link would be known as "Ultimate time traveler Swords-man".

Now when I got the acceptance letter for SSB academy, I couldn't believe my eyes! Apparently, I was lucky enough to get chosen at a lottery for an empty role. I was so nervous my heart sank deep into my chest, I gulped a huge chunk of saliva and started to walk in towards the main hall of the building. I looked at the school orientation pamphlet that I got when I received the acceptance letter "New Students: Meet in the entrance hall at 8:00 A.M" I went to the entrance hall and I saw absolutely nobody there. I checked the time and I saw it was 7:10. "A full 50 minutes till the orientation" I spoke to myself in a really soft voice, it would make sense why nobody was here yet. I had almost an hour to chill out and check the school. But before I could take another step. I started to feel dizzy and uneasy.

I thought I was gonna barf but I didn't. My vision started to go blurry and black, in less than 5 seconds. I passed out on the schools cold, hard, yet…clean floor.


	3. Welcome to Despair Nintendo!

Welcome to Despair Nintendo!

Pit's POV

My body was groggy and I couldn't feel my arms and legs that much after I collapsed. I woke up and I found myself sleeping in a classroom. My arms were crossed and my head was in between them, now usually during Lady Palutena's lesson, I never fall asleep! Well mostly because my life was at risk... I inspected the room, it was dim and the windows were covered in iron plates!

" _Iron plates instead of windows_?! _What kind of a designer's choice is that?!"_ I walked over to it and I tried to remove the iron plates and I couldn't. _"Bolted shut._ " My hands were red after the attempt, I looked around and I saw TV and a security camera. Seemed odd, but then again, this academy was one of the top ones in the game world! Would make sense if they had security cameras and a TV here. I checked my desk and I saw a pamphlet. I picked it up and I saw it was hand written, just my luck! I opened it and looked inside **"** _ **The Next semester is about to start. Starting today, this academy will be your entire world."**_ Just who in their right mind would write that?! If this was some kind of joke, it's not funny! I looked around the classroom some more and I looked at the clock. _"It's 8 o'clock already?! Have I been asleep for the past hour?''_ This is very weird, I passed out in the main hall, but how did I end up here? Did someone carry me here? Well if that's true, I'm gonna have to thank the person who carried me here!

I looked over to my thoughts and I remembered that I have to get over to the main hall! I exited the room and saw the hall, I didn't like it because it was so dark! I wish I was Link right now, he's not afraid of the dark, he does adventures during the dark sometimes.

Eventually, I found myself in the main hall, there were faces I recognize but I never talked to and there was some I didn't recognize at all! "So we have a new student?" said a woman who was tall, pale with white eyes. Actually, her skin was entirely white! (I call Wii Fit Trainer 'Toreko' by the way and some of the characters I mention are either OCs or Children of the video game characters. There's going to be some Undertale Characters X Super Smash Bros Characters in this story.) I glanced over to 2 other students who also had white skin, they look like the women except their eyes were green and they look about 13. They look identical so I'm guessing they're identical twins. The girl twin (her name is Prism) glanced over to me, her face looked serious but her voice was dull and robotic, she sounds like the singer from Porter Robinson's song _'Goodbye to a world'_ "Can we help you?" the girl said and I looked away blushing. She was quite beautiful for someone who has features like that, I looked at the boy twin (Ted). He and his sister may have the same face but one was extraordinarily handsome and the other was very beautiful too! I walked away from the twins hoping they wouldn't see my face blushing red. I checked the other students faces too, standing before me were the 'Ultimate Students'! Even Lady Palutena was here! But she was talking to some princess named 'Zelda' according to the threads online I read, she's the 'Ultimate Timeline Hylian Princess'

I was so scared, I saw the "Ultimate Nintendo Boxer" and "Ultimate Nintendo robot" and so forth I went to a corner to hide but I heard a voice. **"Hey there Pit!"** I looked over to see and I jumped up. I couldn't believe it! It was Link trying to talk to me! I stuttered. " _Oh h-h-hey t-there L-Link!"_ I gave him a cheesy smile while he gave me a bright one. I recognize him because we were born around the same time. I was surprised he recognized me! " _So how do you know me?"_ I asked him, He replied with a giggle. **"Why wouldn't I? After all, both of our original games are exactly 30 years old! I mean we were both born around the same time! "** I started to stutter. _"Well, I-I mean you and your game were and still are popular…. I was more like the opposite back then..."_ I saw his bright smile turn into a frown and he covered his face. Uh-oh, I THINK I MADE HIM CRY! _"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!"_ I heard a soft giggle and he uncovered his face. **"FOOLED YA!"** I pouted and took back the apology. I heard a loud screech which made everyone cover their ears.

I heard a high pitched voice but it wasn't that bad once you get used to it completely. _**"Hello? Testing, testing. Is this on? Can everyone hear me? GOOD. Anywho, Welcome students to Super Smash Bros Academy! Everyone must meet at the gym right about….NOW! And don't even think about being late!"**_ The speaker turned off and everyone did what they were told.

All of us arrived at the gym and looked confused. I looked at a fashionista girl who looked a lot like the magazine model "Junko Enoshima" her hair was strawberry blonde and her eyes were blue. Actually…..That's Sophia Xenoblade! The daughter of Lucina and Shulk! Sophia Xenoblade is actually a model just like Junko Enoshima! She does photo shoots, videos, ETC. She looks so pretty in the magazines too! But…she looks a little…..different in real life…I mean….her boobs are suddenly flat…her legs are much meatier…..her hair looks fake, as if it were a wig or something….Not to mention her famous freckles on all of her magazines? They're not even real! She stared at me. _"What is it? As much as I like the fame and attention. I don't like being_ checked _out by_ _ **perverts**_ **!** " I looked away in shame, Mega Man yelled that we're being trapped here, a girl with a purple and blue striped sweater with combat boots (Frisk) agreed. A skeleton with slippers and a blue hoodie (Sans)just checked out the room. "The least they can do is just give me back my cellphone, I mean like, this is totally barbaric!" Yelled Sophia. When everyone heard her sentence, they started to check their pockets. "My phone is missing as well, does this mean they've been confiscated?'' I looked to see who it is, surprisingly, it was the Ultimate Nintendo Boxer! Little Mac! Now usually, he doesn't talk to anyone unless it's his family or his trainer.

We all heard the same screech again, we looked at the podium and saw a little black and white bear _**"I know what you're all thinking, and no, I am not a high-tech build-a-bear reject! I am the principal of this fine institution! My name is Monokuma! Pleased to meet ya! ~"**_ This is very weird….what the hell is this thing?! _**"Welcome everyone to your new living quarters! Now you'll be wondering how long you guys will be guests of our program! Approximately…THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!"**_ everyone gasped and got scared, I'm going to admit….so do I. _"Wait so the iron plates in our room, those are to shut us in!?_ _ **" "Bingo ,you're here for keepsies! Yell and scream all you want,no one outside can hear ya."**_ The girl twin I spoke to earlier say something, we all looked at her. "So we are just going to spend our natural lives here? In a place like this?" _**"Natural lives? Oh, that's rich!"**_ I got even more scared when he said in a question and laughed about it.

" _ **Actually, for those to wish to leave here, there is 1 way to graduate"**_ I was curious to find out. _"So? What is it? How do we graduate?"_ His red eye shined. _**"GOOD OLD FASHION MURDER!"**_ He jumped out of the podium and did multiple front flips. _**"YES! THE STUDENT WHO KILLS A CLASSMATE! (And gets away with it)"**_ He landed on his feet. _**"Will be permitted to leave this place Scott-free!''**_ We all gasped and started to yell at him. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" Link started to speak. **"But why?!WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE THE POINT OF MAKING US SLAUGHTER EACH OTHER!?"** The skeleton with the blue hoodie started to speak. "YEAH! WHAT THEY SAID! IF YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO BE DOING THIS BULLSHIT, YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" _**"Bullshit?"**_ We all froze. _**"Now now, is that any way to talk to your principle?"**_ It disappeared, everyone started to freak out, and some even collapse on the floor to cry. Our world of hope that we once knew was long gone. This word that we live in now, is full of despair.


	4. Hope or Despair for Nintendo?

Hope or Despair for Nintendo?

Pit's POV

After the 'orientation' for Super Smash Bros Academy. Prism started talking "so the only way to graduate is to kill one of our beloved classmates?" She looks so calm while talking, I don't know how she does it! She may be one of the children of Little Mac and Wii fit trainer, but damn! She doesn't act like either of them! But starting our lives as students of SSB academy, if you can call it a life. Because this is far from the happy academy we were expecting. Honestly, I'd rather hit the books, then be in this hellish nightmare that we all live in.

(There's going to be more than 16 people)

Everyone was staring at the Ted & Prism trying to bust down the doors with their strength. Unfourtanetly, they couldn't. I checked the digital notebooks from my pocket when I woke up in the classroom. I pressed it and it showed all my info. " _Hey, not going to lie you guys, but this digital notebook thing is really cool!"_ Some students agreed, some were just uncomfortable. None of us couldn't find a way out of this damn place, some even checked behind the podium. **"BAH! DON"T LOSE HOPE GUYS! WE'RE BOUND TO GET OUT OF HERE EVENTUALLY!"** Frisk said in her most determined voice. Even though she's from a different company, I like having her around! She always seems happy, upbeat, and, determined at the toughest times.

"I'm with the determined chick! Better to stay positive than spin our wheels!" **"I agree** **!"** said Lucina & one of her sons, Mason. "We prefer to search on our own". I jumped and looked to see that it was a pair of fraternal twins. One was male while the other was female, Wait, I know them! It's Martha & Wayne! 2 of Pitto's children! (I was watching Batman VS Superman and if you put Martha & Wayne together. It says "Martha Wayne", Batman's mom. That's where they got their names from) I saw them both hold hands. They're actually quite close to being male and female siblings. They usually have a straight face when they're with others. But Wayne is a total tough Mama's boy while Martha is a pampered daddy's princess…..SERIOUSLY! " _Think that's smart?!_ _"_ "We do, yes. Considering that one or many of you are planning to kill us both." _**"Oh**_ **PUH-LEASE"** Sophia growled while Link rolled his eyes. The twins started to walk away before Maxwell (Prism's & Ted's younger brother)started to jolt in front of them _**"WOAH THERE YOU FREAKS!"YOU CAN'T JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"**_ "Humph. Out of our way emo chick ….." _**"OOOOOOH! YOUR PARANOIA IS ABOUT TO BE RIGHT ON!"**_ Maxwell started to warm his fists and cracked his knuckles.

I ran in front of them. _"H-Hold on guys! The last thing we want to do is fight!"_ Maxwell looked at me with a death glare. _**"SAY WHAT?! THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FLYING RAT?!YOU WANNA LECTURE ME?! GIVE ME A LESSON ON TEAMWORK?!"**_ I backed up. _"No, I-!" "_ _ **SHUT UP!"**_ He punched me in the face and I blacked out.

~a few hours later~

3rd person POV

Pit woke up in 1 of his rooms, he let out a groan. His eyes were still fuzzy but they cleared up. _"Where am I?"_ He turned his head and he saw Link. He tried to fix up straight in the fastest way possible. _"L-LINK!"_ **"Hey welcome back!"** Link let out a smile while Pit was blushing. _"Wait are we…still…?"_ **"'Fraid so… This is your room."** Pit looked around his own room **"Everyone gets their own apparently, I got Prism and the others to carry you in here. Hope you don't mind."** _"No...No…are they?"_ **"They've been tearing apart this school for the past couple hours…"** Link blushed Pink. **"I stayed to…I mean. I was worried about you and all…"** Pit blushed a deeper red than he already has on his face. _"That's really sweet."_ Pit gave a derpy smile and looked down to his hands. _"Thank you….I guess…"_

Pit's POV

Back when life was normal, Link used to be a big deal. Big enough that you wouldn't think he'd remember a low life angel like me…

" **Oh don't be like that."** I snapped back to reality. _"Huh? WAS THAT OUT LOUD?!"_ **"No…..I can read your mind!"** _"HUH!?"_ He stuck his tongue out & chuckled a bit. **"Teasing again! My intuition!"** we both laughed, it's sort of the same thing, his intuition and reading minds!

" **Look, I'm really glad you're here. It would've been worse if I didn't know anyone!"** I let out a giggle & got out of the warm red bed. _"Y-yeah."_ I tried to stand up however, I wobbled a little bit. _"Here we go"_ **How are you feeling? Better?"** _"You bet! Sides, I can't be the only one lying down while everyone is busting their humps looking for an exit!"_ **"Hmm…."** _"Uh?"_ **"Yeah! You've got a good point! Guess that solves it then. If you joining the search you need an assistant!"** _"Huh?"_ **"Someone who's got your back silly!"** He grabbed and held my hand. I felt his warm hand clenching together with mines, my face went hot and I blushed harder. I looked like a tomato! **"Come on, it'll be great! We'll be just like detectives!"** I stuttered but I let out a smile and nodded in agreement.

~In the cafeteria~

"Oh hey, there's the angel of the hour! You Ok?" _"Sure am! Thanks for asking!"_ I was surprised that Ted was actually worried for me. He usually doesn't give a damn about people. _**"So, let's chalk the whole thing up to stress."**_ _"Yeah, no worries Maxwell! I mean we're all on edge, tempers flare up sometimes."_ "I doubt anyone would kill in front of so many witnesses. That is to say under presence circumstances, the safety of numbers would seem to hold true. "Frisk stood up after Prism's words came out of her mouth. _**"Right, listen up! I hereby call to order the first Super Smash Bros academy reconnaissance committee briefing at academy affairs. Let's review the present state of our entail! And remember, all cards on the table!"**_ **"I kicked the stupid main hall door for an hour! NOTHING! Didn't leave so much as a dent! Thing's hard as iron!''** "It IS iron my dimwitted brother, so it makes sense," Maxwell growled while Prism was just straight-faced. **"At the end of the main hallway, Ted & I found a staircase that went upstairs." **"But the security gate was up and we couldn't get it to budge." Ted and Little Mac bit their nails in disappointment since they really couldn't find an exit either… _"I see, so certain areas are being cut off from us for the time being."_

I looked over to the girl who just talked, I have no idea who it is, and in fact, I've never seen her at all! She isn't a Nintendo character either. "ThE DoRm RoOmS ArE AcTuAlLy QuItE nIcE. fIrM bEdS,GoOd LiGhTiNg AnD sTyLiSh DéCoR. ExCePt fOr ThE iRoN pLaTes & SuRvEiLlAnCe CaMrEaS, i'D gIvE 'eM 5 sTaRs." I looked whoever said the report about the dorm rooms and I nearly jumped outta my seat, it was fricken Chara! She even talks scary!

Matt (one of Chara's and Robin's kids) started to talk about how he searched around the cafeteria. " _I searched the kitchen, they have enough food packed to feed an army! Safe to say we won't go hungry_." " SuReLy tHeRe'S nOt EnOuGh To FeEd OvEr 15+ PeOpLe FoR tHe ReSt Of ThEiR lIvEs." _"No, there IS! The fridge gets restocked every day according to how much we've eaten a day prior. See? Monokuma told me so!"_ _"What? You saw the bear?"_ _"Mm-hm, he popped out of nowhere when I was looking around in the cafeteria and the kitchen, then disappeared before I can see where he went…"_ Everyone except Frisk sighed, Frisk cleared her throat. _**"Anything else to report?"**_ **"Ppph…..Report… we're still in the dark who's behind this and we're still trapped!''** I know that voice anywhere, it was Pitto, but he seems a bit….tense… **"This investigation was a waste of time!"** "No….SOME useful information was cleared from our joined effort. We now know the boundaries of our confinement, and that we'll be here for a while." I just saw Pitto holding his head tightly as if he's going insane after hearing Prism's statement.

"Monokuma made THAT perfectly clear. From where else should the insensitive come for the kill?" _**"THAT"S NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT!"**_ _"OH MAN! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"_ "Adapt I suppose" Toreko, Martha, Wayne, Sophia and everybody else looked at Prism as if she was crazy or something. **"What?"** "These aren't such bad arrangements" **"SO WE JUST SUCK IT UP AND GET USED TO BEING PRISONERS?!"** "In the game of survival, neither the strongest nor smartest have the advantage. But rather those who are willing to adapt, the most pliable." Everyone was shocked & groaned after Prism's and Sophia's talk. "With that chestnut in mind, I like to offer everyone, if I may, a suggestion." _**"Really big sis? And what is THAT exactly?"**_

Prism pulled out her digital notebook so everyone can see. "The school rules mention designated "night hours." Why don't we add a rule of our own?" _"What rule?"_ Sophia asked in anger. "No one may leave their room during the night hours" That is all." **"Huh? WH-Why?"** Pitto just had to ask…"Think about it, my dears. As things stand, we will tremble in fear every night. We'll wonder, "Is someone coming to kill me?" However, unlike the school rules, this is not compulsory. It would require everyone's cooperation." Prism's words burned through our heads when she said those god damn words.

3rd POV

The next day, the students picked up where their search left off, looking for an exit…and the day after that…But failing to get anywhere, their time was spent in vain…That afternoon, all the remaining students were in the cafeteria. "I CAN"T FIND ANY CLUES, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SEARCH IN THE SAME AREAS!" Toreko yelled in frustration. _"Is it true, we can't go home? That the police isn't coming?"_ Matt was basically in tears and was starting to cry like a huge baby. Mason, his boyfriend, hugged him close to calm him down.

" **Don't worry babe! I'm sure help will be here in no time**! " Dark Pit started to yell and so Sophia afterward. **"What?! HELP?! EXCUSE ME?!"** _"For real?!"_ Mason let go of his lover. "You guys, it's been 3 whole days since we first got locked up! Clearly, the fuzz are on the case by now!" They all heard a disturbing high-pitched laughter after Mason finished mentioning about the cops. _**"Are guys seriously relying on the fuzz? Look kitties…. It's simple! Honestly, if you're that eager to leave, all you got to do is take a person's life away.**_ The bear sighed of pure boredom. _**"For members of the 'Leisure Generation', you've sure got guts! You're boring me to tears!"**_

Pit had the sudden urge to speak to the bear _"N-Nothing you say could convince us to kill another!"_ The bear suddenly had a brilliant idea. _**"Eureka! That's what I've been missing! I was wondering why there wasn't a murder when I've prepared! The perfect place, people, environment, and mystery! But not the one ingredient to bring it all together!**_ "WH-what EXACTLY are you missin'?" Toreko said in confusion. _**"Bluntly put, you need a 'motive'! As such, I've got somethin' for you in the Multimedia room!"**_ The angel spoke softly in a whisper, so soft that you can't even hear him. _"The Multimedia Room….?"_

 _~In the Multimedia Room~_

Pit's POV

I was holding disk with the name "Pit's DVD" I may as well play it since that's the reason why the bear called us! I put the DVD in the disk player of the computer and put on the headphones. I saw the screen and saw everyone recognizable in my game! They're in sky world!

(Role play form for the disk)

Don: Oh god, where do I start? Pit I, guess I should say good luck, you're in one of the best academies in the game world! It's like a dream come true! Hang in there! Send letters to me sometime!

Viridi :I will admit, I am proud of you Pit, but don't work yourself too hard that you end up frying your tiny brain!

Palutena's Army : GOOD LUCK PIT!

~Screen turns fuzzy but clears up~

Everyone :- Disappeared-

Furniture in the background: - all torn up and wrecked-

Pit's POV

My face turned pale, I was sweating, and I was pretty sure my pupils turned tiny. I saw everyone with just terrified faces after seeing their own video. What happened to the army? Viridi?! DON?! I took off the headphones as soon as the video ended. _"Why…? I've got to get out. I have to get outta this place right now!"_ I heard a whimper, I turned and I saw Link, his face was even paler than anyone else in this room **.** _ **"NO!"**_ I saw get off from his chair and his back hit against the wall. He hugged himself from shoulder to shoulder afterward. **" No way! If I don't…If I don't hurry out of here..!"** __ _"Link!"_ He collapsed on the floor holding his head like a person going insane. **"Why…did this have to happen? Kill or be Killed? I can't take any more of this!"** __ _"Link.."_ I heard a sadistic giggle, I turned to look at the screen and I saw the bears damn face! The girl who isn't a Nintendo character stood up. "Who exactly are you? Why are you doing this?What do you want from us?" The bear responded playfully. _**" What do I want from you? Oh, that? DESPAIR! THAT"S WHAT I WANT"**_ I heard somebody says _**"NO!"**_ I turned around and I saw Link running away! "Link!" I ran after him down the hall and grabbed his arm. **"NO! Let go of me!"** " _we can get out if everyone works together!"_ **"You're lying!"** _"And help might come before we find a way out!"_ **"Nobody is coming to save us!"** I got up in his face. _" Will get you out of here! I swear I'll do whatever it takes! I swear it!"_ I saw him calm down, he was blushing pink but yet he was also crying. I felt him hugging me while he was down on his knees and he bawled. I held the back of his head and his upper back to comfort him. I heard the sadistic laugh off that bear, it's forever scared in my brain.


End file.
